bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Recent Updates
__FORCETOC__ Recent Updates 2017/02/09 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps until 23:59 JST. 2017/02/08 *The An Encouragement of Learning event has ended. Event rewards may still be collected until the maintenance on 2017/02/22. *Implementation of the Romance Decor Campaign from 2017/02/08 until 2017/02/22 14:00 JST. The limited-time Decor items are now available for the duration of the campaign. **"Romance Desk" has been gifted to all players. Please login to your game during the campaign period to claim it. **"Romance Interior" will also be gifted to all players, after the maintenance on 2017/02/15 to 2017/02/22. *Implementation of the limited-time missions until 2017/02/22. Please visit the Research page for details. *The shop will now sell the following items until 2017/02/15: **Elixir Pack R (3 Elixir of Refinement, 3 Elixir of Pursuit, 340 Ink, 400 Decor Coins) 2017/02/02 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/02/03 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/01/27 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/01/28 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/01/25 *The rate-up campaign for Kitahara Hakushuu, Hagiwara Sakutarou and Muroo Saisei has ended. *The limited daily mission "Transmigrate 5 Writers" has been removed. *Implementation of the An Encouragement of Learning event which will run from 2017/01/25 until 2017/02/08. Please check the event page for more details. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the event: **Cat Paw - 2x event points obtained for 30 minutes. **Event Assistance Pack 2017/01/22 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps until 23:59 JST. 2017/01/20 *Implementation of the 0 Repair Time Campaign from 2017/01/20 14:00 JST until 2017/01/23 23:59 JST. *Repair times for all writers will be 0 for the duration of this campaign. 2017/01/18 *Announcement of the upcoming event An Encouragement of Learning which will be held from 2017/01/25 to 2017/02/08. Alternate outfits for Kitahara Hakushuu, Hagiwara Sakutarou and Muroo Saisei will be made available for the duration of the event. *Announcement of a 0 time repair campaign which will be held on 01/20/2017, after 14:00 JST. *Implementation of a rate-up campaign for increased chances of transmigrating the writers Kitahara Hakushuu, Hagiwara Sakutarou and Muroo Saisei. The rate-up campaign will end on 01/25/2017. 2017/01/16 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/01/17 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. *Maintenance is scheduled on 2017/01/18, 14:00 to 15:30 JST. *Following the maintenance, rewards from the Purify the Five-Storied Pagoda event can no longer be claimed. 2017/01/12 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/01/11 *The Purify the Five-Storied Pagoda event has ended. Event rewards may still be collected until the maintenance on 2017/01/18. *Implementation of the Decor function. You can change your furniture or accessories by clicking the Decor button in the Office. *Implementation of limited-time seasonal (winter) furniture. These items will be removed from the decor shop on 03/08/2017. It is unknown whether they will return at a later date. These limited items are denoted in the shop by this description: 期間限定. *Implementation of the limited daily mission "Transmigrate 5 Writers" which rewards 100 decor coins upon completion. This daily mission will be removed on 01/25/2017. *Some daily/weekly missions will now reward decor coins upon completion. *Implementation of health, hunger and epiphany status displays prior to delving into a Tainted Book. 2017/01/07 *Kouda Rohan's drop rate has been increased, and is guaranteed to drop after a set number of boss fights. 2017/01/01 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps from 2017/01/01 0:00 JST until 2017/01/03 23:59 JST. *The limit on Souls (Large) harvested will reset everyday at 23:59 JST. *A total of 30 Souls (Large) will be obtainable over the period of three days, at the usual rate of 10 each day. Upcoming Content TBA